fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Podcamp Pittsburgh folks
Registration from Podcamp Pittsburgh 3 1. Justin Kownacki - Organizer, creator of Something to Be Desired 2. Michael Sorg - Producer of Wrestling Mayhem Showand Missfit Advice Hour from WPAJRadio.com, and CRAP TV 3. Chris Brogan - sit back do nothing attendee. :) 4. Andy Rubacky 5. Anthony Letizia 6. Rob Heming - Host/Producer of the Blowin' Smoke Podcast - Blowin' Smoke will be recording on November 11th as part of a first birthday party for the show at Allegheny Smokeworks. Stop by, have a cigar and enjoy the fun! 7. Jeff Persch, owner of PodSea - hopefully Brogan will carpool or plan with me on how to get there! 8. Justine Ezarik likes the internet. 9. Tom Duska WICU 12News Graphic Artist 10. Wesley Clifford - Creator of Planet Retcon Radio and The Good Music Show. Cigars sound good to me! 11. Shawn Smith Web Developer and Host of GeekRiot Live Podcast 12. Doc Remedy of the Wrestling Mayhem Show from WPAJRadio.com 13. Chad \"The Shad\" of the Wrestling Mayhem Show from WPAJRadio.com 14. Will \"Lunchbox\" Rutherford of the Wrestling Mayhem Show from WPAJRadio.com 15. Anthony "Chachi" Walker; Wrestling Mayhem Show from Wpajradio.com 16. Kyle Morton Video Editor / participator of the Wrestling Mayhem Show from WPAJRadio.com 17. Mike Woycheck - A founder of Pittsburgh Bloggers and one-time podcaster. 18. Jim Shireman from Sportsocracy.org, a Pittsburgh based sports blog and podcast. 19. Josh Sager Blogger and Web Comic Artist for StarDotStar Comics 20. Tim Klanica, creator of "Online Video", at www.loudmouthtim.com , Pittsburgh's comedy / opinion webshow. 21. dj G, host of THE G SPOD, OUT on Liberty Avenue 22. John R. Carman, co-producer of THE G SPOD, OUT on Liberty Avenue 23. Rachel Arnold General Blogger 24. Shinyfire.com Jason Mosley producer of the podcast "Next Topic" and more... 25. A Media Circus Adam Broitman- I am going to try my best to make it out! 26. Greg Hauenstein - Video Production student at Pittsburgh Filmmakers, avid podcast listener/watcher/future producer. 27. J. Pitts - Host of the J. Pitts Show, a podcast dedicated to underground hip hop and more! 28. Erik Schark - PR dude and Rich on Something To Be Desired 29. Kim Reed - photographer 30. Dave Mansueto - Co-organizer - libsyn - podcasting at libsyn soundoff and The EMayhem Radio Podcast 31. Sarah Madia - Business development Group 2 Design 32. Sriram Bala - Blogger and photographer wino kredyt mieszkaniowy sprzedam mieszkanie sprzedam bilet 33. Ann Turiano - Director of keeping everyone sane, and Caroline on STBD 34. Will Guffey - Leo Straub from STBD. 35. Rick Frisco - RemNS Productions Video/Photo Production Company (Brownsville, PA) 36. Courtney Jenkins - Begging for money and free stuff, awesome actor, Tabitha on STBD 37. Brooke Sansosti - an interested party 38. Elizabeth Perry - sketchblogger - daily and weekly drawings at woolgathering, museum drawing project, and clusterflock. 39. Chris Thorn/Dave Graham-Hosts of That's Good to Know, a Pittsburgh podcast. Our Blog Myspace 40. Cynthia Closkey - blogger at My Brilliant Mistakes, Big Big Design, and elsewhere; co-founder of Pittsburgh Bloggers 41. Jenn Koegler - procurer of yummy food - Liz on STBD 42. Clare Fogerty - Chloe on STBD; actress; feetofflames@juno.com 43. Lindsay Patross - Blog.Spreadshirt.com IheartPGH.com 44. Gene Bromberg - Semi-Pro Blogger, emphasis on "semi". Which is something I'd like to change 45. Alex Landefeld - long-ago co-founder of wplug.org, sometime blogger of bamboo thoughts and nascent filmmaker, under the aegis of Silurian-Devonian Films, distributing via video.google.com (search on my name or "Silurian"). 46. Sarah Brim 47. Michael Bailey of Mobasoft, LLC A wanna-be technology evangelist - Programmer, developing MobaTalk (formerly known as MyChingo) 48. Carsten Petzold COO Spreadshirt , Inc. - Spreadshirt: You think it, we print it! - http://www.spreadshirt.com 49. Dan Greenwald - amateur comic book artist, founder of Broken Pencil Studio, and member of Strumhaus, Pittsburgh's own comic book think tank. 50. Rob Walch host of podCast411 and co-author of "Tricks of the Podcasting Masters" 51. Andrew Baron 52. Dave Chekan - libsyn - podcasting at libsyn soundoff 53. Laura Staniland-- Online Coordinator for the League of Young Voters 54. John Russell 55. Mandy Garr 56. Anthony Closkey 57. South Sider and Netizen, Mark Rauterkus, of Mark Rauterkus & Running Mates Blog and Wiki host of Platform.For-Pgh.org. Some of my movies linger at http://Rauterkus.blip.tv. 58. Peter Toriello, Owner of Plexi Hosting and Web Services LLC and Systems Engineer at interactive podcasting service TalkShoe 59. Gregg Sansone/Uncle Hal - From Buffalo, NY-Writer, Podcaster, Producer and Creator of The Pissed Off World Of Uncle Hal Radio Show 60. Carolyn Kellogg - creator/hostess of Pinky's Paperhaus, a literary podcast featuring interviews with writers who rock 61. Les Getchell 62. George L Smyth - Eclectic Mix and One Minute How-To 63. Lesley Carlin McElhattan - TripAdvisor.com 64. Mark Juliano - Senior VP of TalkShoe and PodCamp presenter 65. Hans Rosemond- Photographer, cast member of Something to be Desired 66. Julia Nagle, Pittsburgh League of Young Voters 67. J Aaron Farr - Member, Apache Software Foundation and founder of JadeTower 68. Marty Mulligan - Liberated Syndication 69. Luke Ferdinand - Host of NYT sponsored podcast Digital Citizen, 54 Hour Movie Project partner, host Luke and His Dad Show, contributor Technology Voice, WPTS DJ 70. Norman Huelsman, The Art Institute of Pittsburgh - nhuelsman@aii.edu 71. Mark Stroup 72. Karthik Raman, Recruiter for The Coro Center for Civic Leadership 73. Father Spoon, co-host of Should I Drink That? beercast 74. sickpuppy, co-host of Should I Drink That? beercast (Sunday session only) 75. Lynne Howard 76. Joe Ventress 77. Jeff Honnold 78. Alex Lindsay Host - Macbreak, Macbreak Weekly, TWiM, VFX Show 79. Steve Morelli , Observer 80. Angela Epstein, observer 81. Ed McAfoose, edwardm@andrew.cmu.edu 82. dean Brandt, creator/director of Dreaming Ant's afterhours video podcast & busiest ant at Dreaming Ant DVD store in Bloomfield 83. Dave Bear, dbear@post-gazette.com (producing weekly podcast HEAR and NOW) 84. Jessica Dandoy 85. Steven J. Owens 86. Randy Chambers 87. Jason Cable, JasonCable.com's GLBT Podcast 88. John Ribarich 89. Stewart Brown 90. David Brown 91. Melissa Sorg of the Missfit Advice Hour 92. DJ Trischler of PennFuture www.PennFuturepodcast.org 93. Sean McCune, occasional lazy blogger, future frequent blogger and podcaster Emergency came up. Can't make it. *sigh* 94. Necia Hobbes 95. Desiree Cramer is forced to attend by Justine 96. Mohammad Salimian 97. John Yocum -Punk Photographer 98. Joe Wos, cartoonist/storyteller, Top Drawer Tales, Nabazcast, Once Upon a Toon 99. Amanda Wargo 100. Todd Wargo 101. Greg Ross 102. Jeremy Papay 103. John Cantine 104. Renee Rosensteel Photographer 105. Venky Krishnamoorthy 106. Art Byrd 107. Brian Conley - creator of Alive in Baghdad (and winner of 7 Vloggies!!!) 108. John Wall - Producer of The M Show live from Boston 109. Tommy Vallier (Taking a long trip from Ontario, Canada) 110. Tosca Musk 111. Dr Tiki 112. Johnny Johnny 113. La La 114. Chris MacDonaldLibsyn and IndieFeed 115. Gary Altemara 116. Chas Sztroin 117. Uncle Crappy-- largely anonymous Pittsburgh blogger 118. Burghseyeview- Pixburgh show with Hutch Jr. an Hutch III n@ 119. Jim Coyle 120. Bernadette DeMichiei 121. Brandon Millward 122. Kit Mikazuki, host of Nante Koto, the Internet dating misadventures of a thirty-something beau in D.C. 123. Mike Q. Roth, host of Podtravelin, podcast focused on pittsburgh punk/hardcore/indierock/diy!! 124. Adrian McCoy, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette 125. Alex Knill - Observing/Learning 126. Eva Hui 127. Bill Alexander - host of Online with Bill Alexander, A stream of conscience podcast - based on my radio talk show that I hosted in the Pittsburgh Market. 128. Leslie Welch - Partner 54 hour movie project 129. Adam Welch - Partner 54 hour movie project 130. Charlie Campbell - WebProNews webpronews.com 131. Nate Underwood 132. Jeff Bearer - Craft Beer Radio 133. Nathan Youngblood - French teacher/Mental Health Worker/DJ tech afficionado, looking to learn. Hopefully will make the second day, at least. Homepage 134. Lynsie Camuso - Spreadshirt.com 135. Steve Anderson and John Robison - CCA & COO of 7inchslam.com 136. Gabhriel Fitchko and Michelle Lazur - August Affect Design 137. Heather Mallak + Dror Yaron of Monkey Museum- We Make Monkeys Out of People and think people into podcasting are awesome 138. Mark Bisi- Wrestling Team, partner 54 Hour Movie Project 139. Karen Hoffmann of K-Blog 140. Scott Daugherty - Benzidream FX Studios 141. Tripp Clarke - http://www.americansoundways.com 142. Pete Notarangelo - trt@aol.com The Right Track Studios 143. Alan Laick 144. Mike Beattie - Software Engineer with Culinary Flare 145. http://www.themercernews.com the mercer news and the wexcee project http://wwwwexcfm.com 146. Matthew Craig - The Magic Woods and Allegheny Front 147. Brandon McChesney 148. Wichita Rutherford www.5MinutesWithWichita.com 149. George Rosenberg 150. Christina Schulman - blogger at Inner Bitch; co-founder of Pittsburgh Bloggers and Pittsburgh Geeks 151. Mark Cavicchia, CEO/Founder of WhereverTV - on the lookout for new content channels he can add to the Company's Global Program Guide. 152. David Kowarsky, General Mythologist for Network2 and creator of Focus 153. Ronald Lopez, Executive Director ADEN Art Center, Istanbul, Turkey 154. Sydney Ski 155. Don Orkoskey - Web design student and Owner of Custom Universe.net 156. Jason Dancisin, Senior Designer, Mizrahi Design Associates, Pittsburgh, PA 157. Tom Bellucci, ThomBellucci@Adelphia.Net 158. Lucian Wintrich IV, Founder and Host of, Acorns & Merlot, Pittsburgh, PA 159. Marc Werner, Host of, Acorns & Merlot, Pittsburgh, PA 160. Liz Stephans, VP Product Development, Breitbart.com, Pittsburgh, PA 161. Scott Baker, VP Business Development, Breitbart.com, Pittsburgh, PA 162. Joe Finucan, Senior Web Developer/Designer, JoeFinucan.com, Pittsburgh, PA 163. Gary Miller 164. Dawn C. Bisi 165. Ruthe Karlin blogger Fat Old Artist 166. Mark C. Bisi 167. Harold Behar, Owner, Behar-Fingal Advertising and Marketing 168. Christine 169. Mulango Akpo-Ensambe 170. Jason Kaplan - Graphics Hitman 171. Cathy Kaplan - Local Recording Artist 172. Betsy Smith - LearnPremiere.com 173. Erik Dahl, Interaction Designer & Anthropologist at MAYA Design, co-host of "thedahlpod podcast" at www.thedahlpod.com and host of the MAYA Roundtable Podcast at foundry.maya.com/podcast Pittsburgh, PA 174. Matt Sorg - ninja of silence - future podcaster? 175. Matt Kapfhammer - designer/3d production artist, blogger, future podcaster at lookslikematt.com 176. Jacki Gray 177. Jae Cho 178. Craig Pellegrini 179. Tom Mahady 180. Tom Keefe, American Society for Training & Development, Pittsburgh Chapter - tkeefe@astdpittsburgh.org 181. David Radin - JustBetweenFriends.NET, Megabyte Minute Radio 182. Stephanie Losi - CERT Podcasts: Security for Business Leaders 183. Mary Hart 184. Piper Stroup (junior assistant to Elizabeth Perry 185. Kevin Jones - Ectobox, Inc. 186. Billy Rudek - Pirate 187. J.P. - Pitt Student 188. Ron Gaydos Organizers of the first Podcamp Pittsburgh in 2006 * Justin Kownacki - Organizer, creator of Something to be Desired. (Email Justin for more information.) * Dave Mansueto, Libsyn, Co-organizer * Courtney Jenkins, Sponsors Six Flags Coupons * Jennifer Koegler, Event Planner Disneyland Guide * Kellee Maize, Promotions * Erik Schark, Promotions UGGs Boots * Kimberly Reed, Promotions * Sarah Madia, Promotions * Leigh Yock, Promotions * Lindsay Patross, Promotions * Ann Turiano, Logistics * Heather Mallak, Logistics Nike SB Dunks * Chris MacDonald, Finances